


Like a Roller-coaster

by Ariaaaa (Idreamt_once)



Series: Ship and Smut [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamt_once/pseuds/Ariaaaa
Summary: It's been a long day for Chanyeol. The only thing he wants to come home to is a smiling boyfriend, and maybe some hot sex.





	Like a Roller-coaster

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much all smut. I'm not sorry.  
> The strawberry product is a reference, I forget which fic, sorry.

                  Chanyeol drums his fingers against the desk. He hates meetings, but as the heir to the family business, he really didn't have a choice. Besides, it was a Friday evening, which was Chanyeol's favorite, since he could stay up at night doing "work". Truth is, the only thing he’s probably going to wind up doing is his boyfriend.

                 "Mr. Park, are you paying attention?" Chanyeol's head snaps back up to the woman at the screen. She's showing a boring-looking graph with the profits of the last few weeks. It’s only been increasing, especially with Yoora as the new Head of Advertisement. He nods at the woman to continue, making an effort to keep his mind on the stocks and not on his boyfriend’s supple ass. He fails miserably.

                As soon as the meeting is dismissed, Chanyeol grabs his keys and his bag and checks out at the lobby. He’s so excited, his hands gripping the wheel of his electric Tesla till is knuckles turn white. Arriving at his luxury apartment, he grabs his bag, steps out of the car, and tosses the keys to the valet. Chanyeol punches the button on the elevator. He glances at his own reflection in the shiny metal of the elevator, straightens his tie, adjusts his suit, and runs a hand through his hair. Despite dating for three years, Chanyeol still feels the need to look presentable to his boyfriend. When it dings, he picks up his bag, and walks out.

                Baekhyun’s just finished turning in a paper when there’s a knock at the door. He glances at the clock by the bed. Baekhyun smiles to himself and unlocks the door.

                “Hey dearie,” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol leans in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, “When do you want to get dinner?” Baekhyun’s been waiting all day for Chanyeol to get off work, glancing at the clock every five minutes despite trying to write a paper for his university. Goddammit, why can’t Baekhyun be smarter and graduate earlier like Chanyeol? Chanyeol’s father was mighty rich and could pull strings. But then again, Chanyeol’s a fucking genius that didn’t really need four years.

                “Let’s stay at home tonight,” Chanyeol says, trying to keep the lust out of his voice. His Baekhyun isn’t wearing and overly sexy outfit, just a pair of skinny jeans that hugs his thighs and flaunts his ass and an over-sized hoodie that’s probably Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun walks into the kitchen as Chanyeol plops his bag down onto the sofa and removes his suit jacket. Baekhyun returns with a glass of water, which he hands Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiles at his boyfriend, watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down. Chanyeol puts the glass onto the coffee table and pulls Baekhyun to sit next to him.

                “What do you want to eat, then?” Baekhyun asks, ready to order pizza if needed. Chanyeol looks at him with a predatory glance, making Baekhyun’s heart flutter.

                “I wanna eat that ass, babe,” Chanyeol says, voice low. Baekhyun feigns surprise, as if Chanyeol’s statement was unexpected.

                “I know you like it rough, but this ass isn’t going anywhere, how about you eat fir—” Baekhyun’s words are cut off by the soft lips that are suddenly on his. Chanyeol’s kissing him at a feverish pace, lips completely smothering his. His tongue requests entry, and as soon as Baekhyun opens his jaw just a little, Chanyeol’s already pushing his tongue in, savoring the heat of his boyfriend. Baekhyun puts a hand on Chanyeol’s abs, feeling the muscle contract with his breaths. Chanyeol’s hands are suddenly pushing Baekhyun’s shoulders back, so that he falls backwards onto the couch. Chanyeol’s hands travel underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, drawing little circles around his nipples, making Baekhyun moan. Hearing his beloved moan has never turned Chanyeol on more than it did just now, and suddenly Chanyeol’s dress pants are too tight.

                “Bedroom,” Baekhyun gasps between kisses, and it’s all Chanyeol needs. Scooping his boyfriend up easily, keeping their lips connected, Chanyeol carries Baekhyun to their room and slams Baekhyun against the closed door. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, their crotches grinding against each other. Baekhyun’s pretty sounds make Chanyeol painfully hard. He grinds down on Baekhyun’s dick, making the other gasp and shudder. Baekhyun instantly regrets wearing the tight pants, which had just become even tighter. Chanyeol’s hands snake down his back under the hoodie, making Baekhyun shiver with pleasure. Chanyeol’s lips move down his neck to his collarbone, and suddenly, Baekhyun’s wrists are pinned above his head by Chanyeol’s one hand. _Curse Chanyeol and his oversized—everything._ Chanyeol’s other hand is traveling up Baekhyun’s thigh and gropes his ass.

                “Please, Chanyeol, please,” Baekhyun moans. Suddenly, Chanyeol pulls away from him, making him whimper.

                “Beg me again,” Chanyeol commands, his voice a little haggard. Baekhyun tries to free his hands, but Chanyeol’s grip on them is too strong. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol leans into the crook of his neck and grinds down against his dick again.

                “Beg me, sweetheart,” Chanyeol murmurs into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun tries to gather enough air to speak, but Chanyeol chooses that moment to use his hand and push Baekhyun’s ass forward, simultaneously grinding his dick down. Baekhyun’s vision suddenly swims, the pleasure so great that Baekhyun’s crying, literally crying, for more.

                “Please, Chanyeol, please,” Baekhyun gasps out as Chanyeol nibbles the skin on his neck, “please, fuck me.”

                Chanyeol puts his boyfriend’s legs down, keeping their lips connected, and still holding Baekhyun’s wrists in one hand. He spins them around and pushes him slowly towards the bed. Baekhyun’s knees hit the bed, falling back, and Chanyeol follows him. He pulls Baekhyun’s jeans down with one hand; the result of a year’s worth of practice. Baekhyun’s hands are busy at the fly of Chanyeol’s pants too, and in one fluid motion, both are only wearing their boxers and shirts. Chanyeol gets off his boyfriend for a quick second to tear his dress shirt off and gets the sweatshirt off Baekhyun in the next instant. Chanyeol’s eyes hungrily take in his boyfriend; the smooth skin, the delicate collarbones, the slim waist, and the slightly flushed nipples. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun completely onto the bed and swirls his tongue around one of his nipples. The moans coming from the beauty beneath him makes his self-control dissolve. He grabs his discarded tie, straightens it out, and ties Baekhyun’s wrists to the headboard.

                “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans, as Chanyeol tightens the knot, not too tight, just enough to hold his hands through the banging that Chanyeol’s about to give. He wastes no time in going back to kissing his boyfriend, keeping Baekhyun distracted as he reaches for the drawer on his right. Pulling it open, he rummages through the drawer. He moves down a bit to lick at his nipples, earning a sharp gasp and a moan when he bites down tentatively. His hands close around a small bottle.  _Found it._ He shakes the bottle a little with his right hand and pulls down Baekhyun’s boxers with his left, tossing the garment to the ground. He opens Baekhyun’s legs, strokes the swollen member gently, making Baekhyun moan and plead. He pulls away for a moment to cover his fingers in the strawberry lube.

                Baekhyun’s brain is unfocused, his only thought being Chanyeol. The desire to come to Chanyeol inside of him suddenly overpowers him, lost in the kiss that Chanyeol is giving him. Baekhyun gives a sharp cry as Chanyeol thrusts his first finger inside. _It feels so good._ Baekhyun tries to adjust, but Chanyeol wants it rough tonight, thrusting another one inside, followed quickly by the third. Chanyeol fucks his fingers in him slowly, cautiously avoiding his prostate, easily stretching him out. Then, Chanyeol pushes purposefully on his sweet spot _hard,_ sending Baekhyun’s back arching off the bed with a cry, the tie around his wrists tightening. Baekhyun struggles to hold himself together, not wanting to come just from Chanyeol’s fingers.

                “Please,” Baekhyun manages, “just fuck me already,” Chanyeol drags his fingers out with one last teasing push onto his prostate, making Baekhyun moan again. Chanyeol gets his own boxers off, covering his own dick with the strawberry lube, and aims it at the entrance. He doesn’t want to hurt him, so despite his neediness, he goes slowly.

                Baekhyun’s mind is blank as Chanyeol goes all the way in. It hurts a bit, but the pleasure outweighs it. Chanyeol’s hands are roaming his chest as he carefully thrusts forward. Baekhyun’s moan is ripped out of his throat. Chanyeol adjusts himself again, knowing where his sweet spot is. He thrusts forward again, much harder this time. He sets a rhythm, faster than their usual pace. Baekhyun’s moans come out in short bursts, his vision sprouting stars. 

                "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, babe," Chanyeol whispers into his ear, "You're going to forget everything. The only thing you're going to remember is my name. You're going to cum so hard, you're going to see stars. You look so beautiful like this, all tied up and so, _so_ needy for my dick. You want it good?" Baekhyun doesn't have the air to reply, so he just moans Chanyeol's name.

               Hearing his name on those petal lips made Chanyeol even crazier. He didn't think he was capable of this, but he picks up the pace, tilting Baekhyun's hips so that every thrust is right at his prostate. At the first thrust, Baekhyun fucking  _screams_. Chanyeol pauses for a moment to catch his breath, then continues with renewed need. He wants to hear that scream again. He wants to let his mind relive that scream over and over again. Chanyeol wraps a hand around Baekhyun's member and strokes at the same pace as his thrusts.

             Baekhyun can't take it.  _Holy shit, holy shit._ He closes his eyes, but his lips are screaming for Chanyeol. Screaming for Chanyeol to fuck him harder, fuck him faster. Just as Baekhyun feels that tug in his stomach, Chanyeol stops moving completely, making Baekhyun groan.  _Dammit he was so close._

             "You want to cum?" Chanyeol says, leaning down again to the crook of his neck, "You have to pay me back though. How are you going to do that?" Baekhyun can't think. He  _needs_ to come. 

             "How about you blow me after this?” Chanyeol whispers into his ear. Baekhyun can only nod, trying to move himself so that the lovely friction can come back. Chanyeol notices the movement, and slaps the side of Baekhyun’s thigh, wrenching a cry from his boyfriend.

            “Be a good little boy,” Chanyeol growls, “and I’ll let you come.” Baekhyun doesn’t have time to respond, as Chanyeol suddenly beings to thrust again, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s dick.

            Chanyeol’s nearing his climax as well but decides to let Baekhyun finish first. His beloved was so beautiful when he was over-stimulated. Baekhyun comes in his hands with a scream of his name, his head thrust back, his body arching. Chanyeol uses his other hand to push Baekhyun back down, and continues to thrust, making Baekhyun’s arms twitch from overstimulation. Baekhyun’s moans come out of him rough and desperate, and when he screams his name again, it makes Chanyeol come as well. Catching his breath, Chanyeol slides out and collapses next to him, untying Baekhyun’s wrists from the headboard. Baekhyun snuggles into Chanyeol, who wraps a protective arm over his boyfriend. When Baekhyun’s breathing evens, Chanyeol heads to the bathroom to shower. He doesn’t bother to put clothes back on but takes care to wipe his boyfriend clean. He crashes next to him and shuts his eyes.

            Baekhyun stirs. Chanyeol’s heat is comforting against his back. He glances at the clock; he’s only napped for about three hours. Baekhyun yawns and stretches. He freezes. Something is pressed up against his ass. He doesn’t need to look to know that Chanyeol’s probably half-hard again. Baekhyun grins, remembering his promise. He reaches up and ties Chanyeol’s hands to the bed with the tie. _Have a taste of your own medicine, dearie._ Tossing the covers aside and sliding down the bed, Baekhyun comes face to face with the being that is Chanyeol’s dick. Like he guessed, it’s half-hard.  

            “Hey, beautiful,” Baekhyun murmurs to the dick. Chanyeol’s probably still sleeping. Hmm. Baekhyun kisses the tip of it, making Chanyeol stir. He licks the vein, covering it in spit. Slowly, he takes the tip of it into his mouth, careful not to choke himself. It’s not the first time he’s blowing Chanyeol, but it’s certainly been a while. They’ve done other things, like making Chanyeol bottom while Baekhyun makes Chanyeol plead for mercy.

            Chanyeol’s dick is feeling very warm and fuzzy, and it pulls him out of his slumber. Baekhyun’s throat closes around his dick, making Chanyeol moan despite only being half-awake. He’s careful, taking care to watch his teeth, but Chanyeol’s arms can’t move. He tugs at them, only to find them tied. He doesn’t have time to be annoyed, especially since Baekhyun’s pace has picked up. Chanyeol is completely at Baekhyun’s mercy, his mind only thinking about the heat and the friction around his dick. Baekhyun hums a little, sending vibrations up his dick that come out as a moan through Chanyeol’s vocal chords. Baekhyun cups his hands around his balls, fondling them so Chanyeol moans harder. Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol’s about to cum, so he stops, punishing him the same way he was punished. Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun removes himself from his dick, complaining that his dick’s gonna go soft. But Baekhyun’s in control now. He leans up, kissing Chanyeol, but pulls away when Chanyeol gets too greedy. Chanyeol desperately tries to find some sort of friction between Baekhyun’s leg and his cock, but to no avail.

“Watch me,” Baekhyun commands. Not that Chanyeol needed to be told, but his dick twitches to life again as he watches Baekhyun open himself. When he’s done, he reaches across Chanyeol to grab the lube and another tie. He places the tie over Chanyeol’s eyes, tying it. He moves to Chanyeol’s dick, strokes it a few times just to tease, then starts to cover it in lube. He kneels, placing his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s dick.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun slowly lowers himself onto his dick. Baekhyun stops and slaps Chanyeol’s thigh.

“I’m in control, don’t make me gag you too,” Baekhyun says, and continues. When he’s bottomed out, Baekhyun starts to rise a little, then drops himself again, stifling his own moan in favor of hearing Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol’s arms tug at the tie, his mouth agape, trying to draw in air as Baekhyun starts to bounce on his dick, up and down like a roller-coaster. The room is filled with the squelching and moaning and gasping of their lovemaking.

Baekhyun feels his orgasm coming, that tug pulling harder and harder. He doesn’t want to come first, so he clenches a little, making Chanyeol moan again. He clenches more, rising and falling again. The clench hurts, but it’s worth it for the sounds Chanyeol’s making. Chanyeol barely has time to moan again when he comes, filling Baekhyun up. The feeling of being filled makes Baekhyun cum as well, white painting the masterpiece that is his boyfriend. Baekhyun slowly gets off Chanyeol and unties him. As soon as his hands are freed, Chanyeol has a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head, tilting his lips up and drowning him in a kiss.

The night is deepening, the moonlight making Baekhyun’s skin glow as he falls back asleep. Chanyeol looks at the soft expression on the lovely face; such a contrast to when Baekhyun was making him plead. Tomorrow is Saturday, and Saturdays are always reserved for each other. Chanyeol wonders who’s going to wake up first, because whoever wakes up first tends to have an advantage over the other.


End file.
